Le Miroir de Risèd
by Annily
Summary: Que découvrirait Severus Rogue, s'il se retrouvait face au Miroir de Risèd?


_Je tiens à préciser que les personnages, lieux et objets appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling. Seule l'idée de son désir le plus profond vient de moi (mais je ne doute pas que certains ont du avoir cette même idée avant moi ^^)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Miroir de Risèd<strong>_

L'écho de son pas rapide vibrait contre les dalles du couloir, brisant de manière abrupte le silence des lieux. Son ombre furtive ondulait le long des murs dénués de tout accessoire de gaité. Seules des torches, exposées à intervalles réguliers, embrasaient son passage dans une lueur tremblotante et blafarde.

Sa longue cape noire virevoltant dans son sillage, Severus progressait sans s'attarder, le visage fermé, le regard sombre figé sur l'une des portes du fond dissimulée dans l'ombre. Une expression profondément contrariée trahissait l'habituelle impassibilité de ses traits. Le sombre professeur n'avait que faire des innombrables idées saugrenues, qui traversaient à tout moment l'esprit brillant mais non moins excentrique du Directeur de Poudlard. Mais cette nouvelle lubie, hasardeuse, inutile, outrepassait la patience du Maître des Potions. Quelle nécessité le vieil homme avait-il soudain d'extraire le Miroir de Risèd de sa prison solitaire, enfermé depuis bien des années dans une pièce sans fenêtre, au-delà même des entrailles du Château, à l'abri des regards brûlants de désir des Sorciers de tout temps et de tout âge ? Combien d'entre eux, ignorants pour la plupart des dégâts mentaux qu'un reflet du Risèd était capable d'engendrer, avaient succombé dans la folie, prostrés devant leur image, leur plus profond désir qui ne trouverait jamais le passage du monde réel ? Severus le savait… Il en avait déjà fait les frais, ayant imprégné sa chair et ses entrailles de souvenirs cuisants, indélébiles. Sa première année en tant que professeur à Poudlard avait accueilli cette souffrance, dès les premiers jours, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés pour la première fois sur la surface lisse et sans défaut du Miroir, alors installé dans la plus haute salle inoccupée de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ce jour-là, le jeune professeur recherchait un peu de solitude, ces instants d'exil privilégiés se faisant de plus en plus rare avec sa nouvelle fonction – celle de professeur et d'agent double. Dans la pénombre du crépuscule, il avait arpenté divers couloirs, traversé des halls déserts, emprunté les escaliers mouvants qui l'avaient conduit plus haut que ses appartements, sans qu'il en ait vraiment eu conscience, perdu dans ses pensées, détruit dans son chagrin. Ses pas hasardeux l'avaient mené jusqu'à une porte close, quelconque, ordinaire. Le Château était silencieux ; ses occupants dormaient depuis longtemps, appréciant la quiétude de leurs songes.

Excepté lui…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait poussé cette porte, et était entré dans cette salle circulaire, isolée et déserte, perforée d'une douzaine de fenêtres sur toute sa circonférence. Des piliers massifs, érigés tous les cinq mètres, supportaient de hautes arches de pierres, occupant quasiment tout l'espace. Au centre de la pièce avait été placé un simple miroir plain-pied, solitaire parmi les nombreux colosses de pierres. Après avoir silencieusement refermé la porte, Severus s'était avancé vers l'ornement, un sourcil perplexe arqué au sommet du front. Avançant son regard vide dans le cristal, il y avait tout d'abord vu son reflet, l'image d'un jeune homme sombre, fluet, au teint blafard et à l'allure disgracieuse, un jeune sorcier sans joie et à l'existence solitaire. Mais son image funèbre n'était pas seule. Une main légère, silencieuse, glissée imperceptiblement autour de sa taille, s'était révélée à son regard. Puis une chevelure rousse, encadrant un beau visage auréolé de tâches de rousseurs, s'était posée avec légèreté sur son épaule, la joue du reflet de Severus effleurée par une mèche de ses cheveux, que le jeune professeur n'avait pu sentir. Severus ne s'était pas retourné, il avait aussitôt su qu'il faisait face à une illusion, sa convoitise, son obsession.

Sa démence.

Deux prunelles d'un vert émeraude avaient alors plongé dans l'ébène de son regard, le transperçant de part en part, brisant d'un coup ses derniers remparts de glace. Severus était alors tombé à genoux, s'effondrant dans des sanglots à fendre l'âme, tandis que son reflet laissait couler ses larmes dans les bras de sa bien-aimée et tant regrettée Lily. Durant des heures, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de celle qui avait donné sa vie par amour. Elle était morte par sa faute, assassinée par Celui auquel il avait un jour – maudit – juré une allégeance inconditionnée et éternelle. Celui pour qui il avait livré son âme damnée, détruisant à jamais sa vie et celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé en silence. Mais Severus n'avait eu que faire de sa propre souffrance. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir, encore et encore, plonger son regard dans celui de Lily, la voir enrouler ses bras contre son corps, l'entendre lui murmurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle lui pardonnait son passé et les mots blessants qu'il avait eu pour elle. Durant des semaines, après chaque cours, durant chaque nuit, Severus était retourné dans cette haute salle de la Tour d'Astronomie, dépérissant un peu plus chaque jour, passant des heures entières effondré au pied du Miroir, le visage ravagé tourné vers son image, pauvre silhouette livide soutenue par les mains blanches de celle qui le hantait.

_Être éternellement tourmenté par le souvenir d'un être aimé, ou persister dans la torture visuelle d'une illusion, une chimère, jusqu'à en perdre toute conscience, où était la différence, en fin de compte ? …_

Puis un jour, le Miroir avait disparu, retiré en traitre de la Tour d'Astronomie sur ordre du Directeur, qui avait soudainement décidé de tenir compte des effets néfastes et dévastateurs de cet objet. Severus en avait passé des nuits blanches, à errer tel un spectre de salle en salle à la recherche de son mirage. Mais il ne l'avait plus jamais revu, et Lily avait fini par s'endormir dans un coin de son esprit, sommeillant parmi les multiples souvenirs de ses remords et de sa souffrance.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme une expiation d'une infime partie de ses fautes passées, Severus était envoyé dans les profondeurs du Château, par delà son domaine, plus loin que le plus sombre de ses cachots, à travers les souterrains quasiment inexplorés de Poudlard. Après des années d'enseignement dans cette Ecole, le Maître des Potions avait fini par connaître l'existence de ces galeries, pour en avoir exploré certaines lui-même. L'une d'elles étaient par ailleurs devenue le chantier de la plus grande élaboration de sortilèges, en vue de protéger et d'assurer l'inaccessibilité d'une Pierre unique qui possédait d'immenses pouvoirs, un matériau convoité depuis des millénaires, et qui allait bientôt prendre définitivement possession des lieux, à l'abri de la lumière et de mains pernicieuses. Pourquoi, à cet acte sensé, venait s'adjoindre celui, contraire, de ressortir le Miroir de Risèd qui avait déjà fait tant de mal ? Pourquoi l'extraire de sa prison de ténèbres, pour de nouveau l'exposer à la lumière et à la vue de tous ? Et pourquoi l'envoyer, lui, l'ancien Mangemort rongé par les remords, accomplir cette tâche ingrate, dont il commençait à entrevoir une insoutenable tentation pour un retour vers le passé ? Pourquoi continuer à le châtier ? N'avait-il pas déjà été assez puni ? Non… il ne le serait jamais suffisamment, il n'aurait jamais assez de sa misérable existence pour expier les horreurs commises…

Severus était parvenu jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Dans un soupir contrit, il leva le sortilège de claustration qui condamnait l'accès à la pièce occulte, serra les poings, puis poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Le Miroir de Risèd trônait dans un recoin de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, parmi un amoncellement d'objets magiques innommés, entreposés là année après année. Avec révulsion, le professeur s'approcha d'un pas rapide de l'ornement, constatant avec un certain soulagement qu'il se trouvait recouvert d'un drap ample et poussiéreux. La porte laissée ouverte projetait un faible rayon de lumière sur le sol jonché d'obstacles et de poussière, rendant laborieux l'accès jusqu'au Miroir. Se repérant péniblement parmi le bric-à-brac entassé ça et là, le Maître des Potions trébucha deux ou trois fois avant d'atteindre le fond de la pièce. Ce que voyant, il lança un _Lumos _agacé, embrasant soudain l'atmosphère pensante des lieux. Severus se saisit sans plus attendre de l'encadrement doré et, prenant un soin particulier à maintenir l'étoffe jaunie contre la surface réfléchissante, il le porta non sans peine jusqu'à l'entrée, zigzaguant parmi les objets crasseux amoncelés dans un parfais désordre à même le sol. Quel besoin le Directeur avait-il de conserver autant de choses aussi encombrantes qu'inutiles ? Son fichu côté sentimental, probablement…

Une fois parvenu dans le couloir, le professeur déposa le Miroir et se retourna pour verrouiller la porte, replongeant dans les ténèbres ces objets divers, inconnus ou innommés, qui ne verraient probablement jamais plus le jour. Puis Severus brandit sa baguette vers l'ornement, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un sort de lévitation, lorsqu'il se figea sur place. Le voile, si précautionneusement appliqué pourtant, avait glissé le long de l'ornement et gisait à présent sur le sol, dévoilant la surface du Miroir au regard interdit du professeur immobile. Severus n'eut pas la force de détourner les yeux ; il ne put détacher le regard de son image, impassible comme lui. C'était comme si une force, irrésistible, bien plus puissante que sa volonté et son courage, l'attirait devant ce Miroir, l'obligeant à voir. Severus attendait, la respiration haletante, qu'apparaisse à ses côtés la chevelure rousse de l'être qui n'avait jamais quitté ses souvenirs. Il attendait, résigné, contrit, que son esprit replonge dans la folie de ses tourments, et que réapparaissent les démons cuisants de son passé.

Il demeura ainsi de longues secondes à guetter… en vain. Son image demeurait seule, debout au milieu du couloir, arborant un visage aussi pâle qu'un spectre. Où était passé son Songe, son Obsession, ses Larmes taries depuis tant d'années ? Troublé, Severus ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que son reflet n'était pas totalement identique à lui-même. Quittant du regard cette épaule qui avait tant de fois accueilli le doux visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, ses prunelles de charbon arpentèrent lentement le reste de son corps, s'immobilisant soudain à la hauteur de son bras gauche. Severus tomba à genoux en même temps que son reflet, et porta la main à son bras. Dans le Miroir, son image avait la manche gauche relevée jusqu'au coude, dévoilant un avant-bras blanc et pur.

Une peau non souillée par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Une âme encore pure et non tâchée du sang d'innocents.

Une vie sans regrets ni souffrance.

De ses doigts tremblants, Severus releva sa manche et caressa la marque noire, encrée à jamais dans les entrailles de sa chair et de sa mémoire, lui rappelant à chaque instant l'égarement de sa jeunesse et la perte éternelle de son âme. Afin qu'il se souvienne que sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un leurre, une aberration qui l'avait rapidement entrainé dans les entrailles des Enfers, sans possibilité de retour. Severus appartenait à jamais aux Ténèbres, n'ayant pas assez de toute sa misérable vie pour expier ses fautes.

Abandonnant son image et son désir illusoire, le professeur rabattit le drap sur la surface réfléchissante et reprit sa marche à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, le Miroir de Risèd lévitant en silence dans son sillage.

* * *

><p><em>Concernant le visage de Lily dans le Miroir, je sais que bons nombres d'entre vous en ont eu l'idée bien avant moi, mais pouvait-il en être autrement... Quant à la Marque, je ne sais si quelqu'un d'autre a écrit une fiction à ce sujet... Je n'ai plagié personne, j'ai simplement pensé que le désir le plus profond de Severus, était de pouvoir revenir en arrière, effacer son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et imaginer sa vie sans avoir condamné son âme...<em>  
><em>Tout aurait alors été différent, et Lily aurait continué à vivre.<em>  
><em>Elle aurait pu lui pardonner...<em>

_J'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu !_


End file.
